Draco's Sports Dreams
by libaka
Summary: Draco has a frustrating morning and flips through Dobby's sports magazine. what will happen? And how does Draco get a love for...soccer? r&r! It's funny...


The long awaited companion to Hermione's Wacky Adventures is here! So sit back, relax, and read!

Okay, that was fun to write. Anyways…

Draco's Sports Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, things would turn out differently.

Draco rolled over in his bed, not wanting to get up and face the day. The 10-year old was bored out of his mind and had no desire whatsoever to remove himself from his comfortable warm bed.

"Sir…Dobby will be bringing up Sir's breakfast soon. What is it that Sir wants, Sir?" A squeaky voice awoke Draco from his doze, and the boy turned over to glare at the offending house elf.

"Dobby. You're supposed to WAIT until I wake up before asking me what I want." The grouchy boy's voice was riddled with anger and discontent. "I want three pancakes, a biscuit, one cup of juice, and a side of bacon." Draco quickly ordered his food in a monotonic voice, indifferent to what he ate that morning.

"Yes sir, Dobby, sir, will bring it right a way sir." With a small pop, the house elf disappeared to whip up a meal for the spoiled brat. Draco rubbed his palms over his eyes childishly and then scooted out of bed to put his feet on the cold floor. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he searched blindly for his slippers, and once they were on, stood to stretch as he walked to the table where his food would be served.

As he walked, Draco noticed a shiny book-like thing on the floor near where Dobby had been standing. Draco leaned over to lift it up; the front had a bright title, "Sport Magazine." 'What is this?' Draco wondered as he opened the object to scan the inside.

"Boxing's comeback! Ali's daughter is picking up his traits! Read next to see how the mastermind in the ring learned his tricks!"

"Red Sox's Victory! The Curse of the Bambino is Over!"

"Which team will win? Cast your vote on the World Cup now! Go to soccerloversworld(at sign)worldcup(dot)net to show your support!"

(A/N Not a real website…don't try it…I made it up…)

Draco scratched his head, read a few of the articles, and dropped it back on the floor to wait for his food. After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Draco stood up again to pace his room. Mumbling to himself about the incompetence of stupid house elves, the boy didn't notice the magazine before he stepped on it; his foot slipped out from him and the boy fell, a loud crack echoing around the room as his head met the table leg.

---

Draco opened his eyes as he heard the cheers of rabid fans around him. 'What in bloody hell is going on?' he wondered as he sat up, his eyes drifting over the jumping crowd to land on a stage, where two men were circling one another, and another man was standing there in a black and white jersey. The two men had no shirts on; they had big gloves and shorts, with shoes covering their feet.

Draco struggled to understand the strange accents of the crowd as they yelled for Ali to win. Watching as the men swung at each other, Draco's eyes widened when the smaller man slammed his fist forward to knock the other out. (A/N I've never watched a boxing match and don't intend to watch one. I can't watch people beat on each other like that…) The cheers of the crowd echoing around the room, and Draco found himself cheering along with them as the victor danced around the ring. The announcer screamed "Muhammed Ali wins! This is victory folks!"

Draco almost found himself thinking, 'This is as cool as Quidditch!' but he caught himself before the thought ended. 'It's a muggle sport! It's definitely not as cool as Quidditch…'

Draco turned to run up the stairs, his sleeping robe billowing around him in such a way that Snape would have been proud. Draco stumbled on a rogue soda can, and fell, his head hitting a chair, a person's apology ringing in his head as he blacked out.

---

Draco found himself sitting in a large stadium, with a giant green wall at one side and tons of screaming fans. He recalled this scene from the magazine and thought, 'It's bagsball…no, that's not it…backball…streetball…racketball…batball…oh! Baseball!' Draco grinned proudly at his remembering the name of the muggle sport. He glanced around, trying to find someone to explain to him what was happening. A teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes was a few sits away, screaming her head off and laughing when the girls next to her screamed just as loudly. Draco inched over to the girl and whispered, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

The girl turned, he eyes widening when she saw the young boy. "Where are your parents?"

Draco shrugged, and lied quickly, "They dropped me off up here and sat somewhere else. I dunno where they are."

The girl nodded. "Well, the Sox's are winning and they've really turned around their losing streak! You see the bases? We're so close to beating the other team! This is the World Series, but I'm sure you know that much. If we win this, then the Curse of the Bambino will be over!" She grinned widely, and Draco quickly smiled back, not understanding a word of what she had said.

'Stupid muggles…Why can't they just explain it? Argh!' Draco looked around the stadium, and saw two large groups of men at the bottom in dug out areas with benches. He assumed that those were the teams and that they were whom he should focus on.

"-name?" Draco jumped when he realized that the girl was asking him something.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

The girl smiled again. "What's your name? Mine's Leah, the girl in black is Mia, and the girl in the purple shirt is Tam. What's yours?"

Draco nodded at each of the girls. "Mine's Draco."

"Ooooo! Like dragon?" Tam squealed. "I love that name! Your parents must have great taste in names."

Draco shrugged, not admitting that he was named after the constellation. He sat back to watch the game, and Leah bought him a hotdog and some peanuts. He watched in confusion as the entire stadium sang a weird song with the words 'Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowd! Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks…' He really didn't understand.

However, the boy found himself screaming right along with the crowd when the players scored their last point. The Red Sox's had won! Yay! (A/n I don't watch baseball so don't sue me if this isn't right…) The girls were jumping up and down, shrieking their heads off and Leah turned and gave Draco a bear hug.

"Oh my God! We won! The curse is over! Draco, we won!" she screamed in his ear as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I know! We won! It's bloody brilliant!"

Leah pulled back, and looked Draco in the eye. "Are you from England?"

Draco replied, "Yes. I've lived there my entire life. My parents came to visit some friends of theirs and dragged me along. Their friends had tickets and brought us, but I don't know what happened."

Leah stared. "That's so cool! Well, not the leaving you behind part, but that you live in England! I totally love England! I went when I was little and adored it. I had that adorable accent for weeks after I came back!"

Draco flushed when the other two girls commented on his accent, and told him how adorable it was. Finally, the four began walking out, and Draco excuse himself to 'find his parents.' Draco ran back to the stadium but suddenly he tripped on the stairs and face-planted on the concrete, his head smacking it hard before he blacked out again.

---

Draco shook his head when he sat up again. 'Owww…Why do I keep doing that? Is my head a magnet for hard things?' He rubbed his head as he looked around. 'Another stadium? How many sports ARE there in this world? Jeez…'

Draco could see a long expanse of green grass with two goals at each end. He saw a spotted ball sitting on the sidelines and two teams again one either side. He looked around again for someone to tell him what was going on. Seeing no one that looked remotely nice, Draco walked down the stairs to lean over the railing, trying to see what was happening down there. At the shouts of a few men, he stood up again to see a young boy staring at him.

"What is it?" Draco growled at the boy.

"I haven't seen any other young kids here." The boy's voice had a heavy Spanish accent, and he spoke slowly, concentrating hard on his English.

Draco shrugged. "It's not like I wanted to come. I don't know anything about this sport."

The boy's eyes widened and he grinned. "I can help you! By the time this is over, you're gonna love soccer! Actually, it's…I think football in England, but I'm learning American English. Sit with me! I'll teach you!"

Draco shrugged and sat by the boy as he explained all the things to love about soccer. As he rambled on, Draco watched the game in awe, the players running around the field and kicking the spotted ball around. The boy's enthusiastic explanation led Draco to appreciate the game more, and he swore when he got back to England he would follow the game religiously. Finally, Draco jumped up to scream with the rest of the crowd, booing the opposing team and cheering on his team. As he jumped, his eyes seemed to blur and Draco swore internally. 'Not yet! I want to see how it ends!' The darkness closed in on him as he struggled to stay awake.

---

"Dobby is sorry sir! Dobby should have been more careful! Please wake up sir! Don't die on Dobby sir!" Draco winced at the squeaky voice of the house elf as it pleaded with him to be okay.

"Dobby, I'm fine. Just my head hurts…"

"Sorry sir! D-Dobby will fix that s-sir!" Dobby immediately healed the boy with his house elf powers. Draco shook his head again to clear it and looked around his room. His eyes found the magazine and Dobby squealed with fear when the boy picked it up, looking at the cover before he handed it back to Dobby.

"I is sorry sir for being so careless! Dobby will punish self again, Dobby will! Hands under the iron! Dobby is so sorry sir! It won't happen again sir! I is not knowing, sir, how that magazine got here, sir." Dobby stopped talking when Draco held his hand up for silence.

"It's alright Dobby. I'm fine. You may go as my food is here." Draco passed the magazine back to Dobby.

"Yes sir! Dobby is going now sir!" Dobby wrung his hands fretfully as he ran to grab the magazine from Draco.

"And Dobby."

Dobby froze, expecting the worst. "Y-yes sir?"

"Don't beat yourself up. Actually, even better. I order you not to punish yourself for at least two days. You hear me Dobby?" Draco smiled genially down at the frozen elf, trying to ease his fear.

"Y-yes sir! No punishing Dobby sir! I is remembering that! Your food is ready sir! Dobby will be leaving now. I is coming back to take leftovers away sir, when you call Dobby sir."

Draco nodded and Dobby left with the magazine in tow with a small pop. Draco sat down at the table laden with his food and thought, 'That was SO cool…'

---

Okay people! This is the end of the "series." I've been thinking about this for a while, but I'm not sure how it turned out.

REVIEW! And read Hermione's Wacky Adventures if you haven't already…

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing!

MWAH's to y'all!


End file.
